


Fastened Tight

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Partnership, Romance, SoMa - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble collection revolving around our favorite meisters and weapons! Various pairings, characters, and genres. (Primarily SoMa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just a silly little collection of drabbles for some of my favorite Soul Eater pairings. SoMa and TsuStar will probably be the most prominent. But I'm sure Kid will get some love too. XD  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When that zing of terror shot through her veins, his weight in her hands always brought her back down to earth.

Sometimes that zing of terror would shoot across her nerves at the most inopportune times. That fright that could only be conjured by the most terrifying of opponents. Souls were her specialty and as a meister her job was not to flinch. However, sometimes capturing those souls required running into truly bone-chilling people, or monsters, or people that'd simply turned into monsters somewhere along the way of losing themselves. Monsters scarier than in any book she'd read.

When that zing hit, there was always one thing that brought her back: his weight in her hands. He'd always give her that courage she needed, because they were together, no matter what.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was only in her head, but she swore his nightmares were better when she held his hand.

The nights when he'd scream bloody murder, his screams piercing the silence, and she'd sit beside his bed and squeeze his hand and try to wait it out were conflicting to her.

She hated them, watching helplessly as the black blood corrupted his dreams, her partner's dreams, but, for some reason part of her enjoyed it. She enjoyed it when the touch of her hand would quiet his yelling and he'd grit his teeth in that dream and it seemed to be better, somehow.

Because for once she felt like she could actually help him, and that maybe he relied on her as much as she did on him.


	3. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the one suffering from the madness, but he was still her rock and the most steady one around.

The ocean of life was rough, merciless, and unforgiving. Without realizing it, it could ensnare her and she'd be pulled into its depths. Caught up in work, tests, thoughts that spiraled endlessly, it could pull her under.

Or when it wasn't life, it was sanity. _He_ was pulling her under, or rather the insanity that flowed into her when she held him. It was ironic to her that while she had to fight against the madness that had captured him, he was ultimately the one to save her. Even in his conflicted state, he was her rock, and something not-so-slippery that she could always hold onto.


	4. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed sometimes as if all he wanted was just a little alone time with her.

It sometimes seemed like all the battling got in the way and they never got a day off. Yeah, that was what he'd signed up for, and he definitely loved going after souls and the dream of becoming a death weapon… but sometimes he sort of thought all the chaos got in the way. Got in the way of _them_. 

No, he wouldn't trade all the battles and being wielded by her for the world, but some time alone with her and the quiet, seemed nice.

He wasn't the type to like the quiet. She wanted to read a book and he wanted to go outside and _do_ something. But maybe he could be that type for a bit. The person who stayed inside and watched TV or played a board game or _something_ so long as they got to spend time together. Which sounded kinda sappy, but felt pretty appealing.

Because while he was at her side every day, he felt as if sometimes they missed those special moments. That being with one another so much it seemed less special and less intimate over time. Whereas if they took a break, took some quality time, he could feel a little closer to her.

Spending a quiet day with her was something in the past he would've never thought sounded desirable. Although, as the days wore on, it sounded more and more alluring. Because he did… love her… in a unique way that he wouldn't admit to anyone. And taking a day off to spend with her suddenly seemed like an absolutely exceptional idea.


End file.
